


Command

by thedevilchicken



Category: Rome (TV 2005)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alcohol, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Orders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: Pullo went with Vorenus to Egypt. Mark Antony has unorthodox orders for them.





	Command

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dryad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryad/gifts).



The first thing that struck Vorenus wasn't the fact that they were having sex; he knew both of them had more or less voracious appetites for it, after all. The first thing that struck him wasn't the fact that they were having sex with each other, either; he'd seen stranger things happen while marching with the legion. He'd seen both of them do stranger things themselves, come to that.

No: the first thing that struck him was, in fact, the fact that Pullo seemed to genuinely be enjoying how the general's thick cock was shoved straight up his arse. That much he honestly hadn't expected.

Mark Antony still had eyes that were heavy-lidded from the wine and smudged around the rims with kohl but frankly, Vorenus could say without a doubt that he hadn't looked so Roman in months, not since they'd arrived in Egypt. He was smirking to himself in his usual self-satisfied manner as he thrust his cock into Pullo, who was on his hands and knees on the tiled floor beside the pool. They were both of them still dripping wet - Vorenus had the absurd idea that the faintly perfumed water might have been a real improvement where Pullo was concerned, even if his left hand was slipping in a puddle of spilled wine.

He coughed. They both looked at him. He could feel his cheeks flush with heat, and that wasn't just from the ludicrous Egyptian climate. 

"Something you need, Vorenus?" Antony asked, jovial about it, and he paused for a moment to take a sip of wine from the cup that was sitting on the floor beside him. Then he leaned forward and handed it to Pullo who finished it off with a sheepish grin. 

Vorenus cleared his throat again. Pullo turned, arching his back and craning his neck just far enough to look back at Antony. 

"I think he's trying to let you know he's just coming on duty, Sir," Pullo said, and Antony's smirk broadened in amusement. 

" _Coming on duty_ , eh?" he said, running his ringed fingers down the length of Pullo's back. Vorenus watched him rub at the indent at the base of Pullo's spine with the pad of one thumb. He watched him ease the last two inches of his long, thick cock back out of him and then languidly push back in. "I thought that was what _you_ were doing, Legionary Pullo." 

Pullo snickered drunkenly. Antony poured another cup of wine from the jug, similarly drunkenly; he spilled a couple of drops over the small of Pullo's back that he swabbed with his thumb, and then he licked it off. Vorenus straightened his back, as if standing up straighter would improve the situation. It did not.

"You look warm in that uniform, Vorenus," Antony said. "Don't you feel overdressed?"

Vorenus set his jaw and Antony sat back on his heels, his cock dragging out of Pullo. He stood, still erect, his cup of wine in one hand, and Pullo sat himself up on his knees. He shuffled around to turn toward Vorenus, his knees spread wide and his own cock jutting up between them, thick and flushed. He looked flustered. He rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand, looking almost concerned under his put-on drunken smile.

"You should join us," Antony said. 

"Is that an order, Sir?" Vorenus replied. 

Antony threw his hands up in dramatic exasperation. The motion spilled more wine on the floor and spattered Pullo's bare chest with it. 

"Gods, man, does it have to be?" he asked, as Vorenus watched Pullo looking down over his own bare torso, brushing at the drops of spilled wine. They'd hit in a path from his throat down to his navel and then run together, catching in the hair that ran down to the base of his cock. Pullo's big fingers followed it down, but he ended up rubbing it in more than rubbing it away and Vorenus grimaced as the thought sprang into his head that it would have been more effective for someone to lick it off. It would have been more effective for _him_ to lick it off. He could imagine it, even if he wasn't sure he wanted to.

He nodded stiffly. "Yes, it has to be," he confirmed. 

"Then consider it an order, Centurion," Antony said, with another grand sweep of his hand. "Pullo, why don't you help Vorenus with his uniform, since he seems so damn determined to keep hold of it." 

Pullo stood, naked, pulling himself up slowly from the tiles. He ducked his head as he walked closer, rubbing his palms against his hips, his cock hard and bobbing with each step. Vorenus stood rooted to the spot and Antony watched as Pullo unfastened Vorenus's breastplate and dropped it to the floor with a clatter. He pulled at his tunic and Vorenus clenched his jaw as he let him move him, Pullo's hands on his skin and tugging his clothes away till he was down on his knees in front of him to pull the caligae from his feet. Pullo looked up at him with an awkward smile, all wine and tan lines burned in by the Egyptian sun. Antony sat himself down at the side of the pool, dangling his bare legs into it. 

"Jupiter's cock, man, do I have to tell you what to do?" Antony asked, waving one hand vaguely at the two of them. "Figure it out. Be entertaining."

Pullo reached out. He ran his hands cautiously over Vorenus's calves, over his thighs, and shuffled in to nuzzle at Vorenus's hip. His stubble rasped against his skin and Vorenus shivered. It seemed like one of them knew what to do, at least.

Pullo stood. Vorenus looked up at him and Pullo put one hand on Vorenus's shoulder, rubbing his collarbone with his thumb. He swallowed. Vorenus watched Pullo worry his bottom lip with his teeth as he shifted closer, leaning down, his eyes darting down to Vorenus's mouth, and Vorenus's cock started to fill up hard at the thought of it. His pulse started to quicken. He had no idea where to put his hands, so he just left them by his sides.

Pullo kissed him. He tasted like good red wine and his stubble grazed Vorenus's chin and his hand slid back to the nape of Vorenus's neck and gods, _gods_ , Vorenus could feel the head of Pullo's cock resting heavily against his belly. Pullo sucked slowly on Vorenus's bottom lip, cupping his jaw in both hands with his forearms resting up against his chest, then he pulled back, his eyes still closed, still too close to be able to focus anyway. 

"Sorry," he said, quietly. "I didn't mean to get you dragged into this." 

"Then maybe you shouldn't have been fucking Mark Antony," Vorenus replied, harshly. "What did you think you were doing?"

"Well, you don't say no to the boss," Pullo explained. "Aren't you always telling me to follow orders? He told me to, so I did."

Vorenus pulled back far enough to look at him then abruptly changed his mind, once he saw Pullo's sheepish, awkward face - he didn't want to look at him, he wasn't sure if he could, so he hooked one hand around the back of Pullo's neck and pulled him back down, his mouth by his ear. 

"But you enjoyed it?" he said. "I saw you."

Pullo nodded, his eyes still closed. "Well, I wouldn't do it if I didn't."

" _Why_?"

Pullo's nails raked at Vorenus's hair. 

"Well, see, there's this spot inside a man's arse..."

Vorenus sighed. "Like a button." he said. 

"Like a button," Pullo confirmed, enthusiastically. 

Antony clapped to get their attention with a quick call of, "Get on with it!"

Pullo chuckled wryly. Vorenus felt it in his chest. 

"You fuck me and you'll see," Pullo said, and he kissed him again, just quickly, before he went back down on his knees on the tiles, and then his hands and knees, his knees spread out wide. Vorenus could feel his face was hot and it spread down his neck and almost into his chest and he rubbed his mouth, looking down at Pullo. He knelt down. Antony rolled him a glass bottle of oil that clinked against the tiles and almost got away, but Pullo reached out and caught it; he handed it to Vorenus. 

Vorenus slicked himself. He rubbed the tip of his cock between Pullo's cheeks and drizzled more oil there, watching it run down over his perineum to gather behind his balls. He rubbed his cock there for a moment, slowly, before he pressed the tip to Pullo's hole. Antony had been there just moments before, in him, fucking him, and Vorenus felt his chest pull tight and his cock stiffen harder at the thought of it. Then he pushed inside. Pullo groaned out loud. Vorenus took a sharp breath, looking down at Pullo's arsehole stretched tight and hot around his cock. Then he moved. 

"Just like that!" Antony said, as Vorenus shifted in him, tilting his hips to push against him. Antony had his cock in one hand and his wine cup in the other and he lasted just till the bottom of the cup before he came all over his own hand. Vorenus tried not to watch but he couldn't not as Pullo pushed back against him, and frankly, he didn't last long himself. The heat in the room, and the way Pullo's arse pulled tight around his cock, and Pullo's hot skin under his hands, and the gods-forsaken length of time it had been since he'd had a woman...that all meant he came inside Pullo long before he'd meant to. 

He pulled out. Pullo turned. They kissed there on their knees, all wine and heat, and Vorenus reached down to wrap one hand around the length of Pullo's cock. He stroked him like he'd stroke himself, in short, sharp tugs that made Pullo whine against his mouth and thrust into his hand with tight shifts of his hips. He groaned as he finished, his come spattering all over Vorenus's stomach, his abdomen, dripping thickly down his softening cock. 

Antony laughed. Vorenus set his jaw. He washed himself off with a handful of water from the pool and then he put on his clothes and he left the room. Antony, at least, seemed to have found his entertainment.

The last thing that struck Vorenus as he left wasn't the fact that Antony didn't protest him leaving. It wasn't the fact that Pullo didn't leave, or the fact it was obvious that their general had lost himself again in a bottle of wine. 

As he walked away, the last thing that struck Vorenus was the twist in his gut as he looked at Pullo. 

As he walked away, the last thing that struck Vorenus was he might want it again.


End file.
